


We're Gonna be Just Like You

by PopZtart24



Category: DreamSmp-Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad and Skeppy raise Sapnap, F/F, F/M, I've been hyped for this au, M/M, Parent AU, Phil raises Techno and Ranboo, Puffy raises Dream, Sam raises Tommy, Schlatt raises Tubbo, Single Parent AU, Wilbur raises Fundy, family au, no beta we die like Tommy's emotions when trapped in prison with Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopZtart24/pseuds/PopZtart24
Summary: Different SMP members raising children!!!!!! Because Parent AU!!!!!!Schlatt and Quackity raise TubboNiki and Puffy raise DreamWilbur raises FundySam raises TommyBad and Skeppy raise SapnapPhil raises Ranboo and TechnoMore in the future ;)
Relationships: Future Quackity/Schlatt, Implied Puffy/Niki, Wilbur/Sally - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	We're Gonna be Just Like You

**_Captain Puffy_ **

Puffy or Cara was sitting in her apartment, on the couch, scrolling through Netflix. She was in comfortable sweats, a black tank top and gray sweatpants that were covered in little sheep. As she was picking a show to watch on this boring and uneventful weekend, her phone began to buzz beside her. 

Puffy picked it up, the contact being someone she hadn’t talked to for a while. Nobody important, just an old high school friend. “Hello?” She asked. All she was met with was a distressed and very upset voice,

“Cara! I know I haven’t talked to you in forever but-but I could really use some advice I--” Puffy’s old friend broke into sobs, and concern began to rise. Was she alright?

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, what’s up man, are you alright?” She asked, her curiosity and concern peaking. 

Her friend was hiccuping and sobbing and it seemed like she was crying earlier too. Why was she calling Puffy of all people? She didn’t talk to this girl often. “I-I-I was being stupid, a-and now I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant, Cara!” Puffy was shocked. Was she serious? This friend of hers was the type to goof around, but most of the time she was careful.

“Hold on… y-you’re pregnant? I- Are you-- are you okay? Hun I’m so so sorry, um… advice I-- well… first things first… are you planning on carrying through with the pregnancy?” Secretly, Puffy hoped she would. Abortions made her heart shatter, for one, and second of all, maybe it’d knock some sense into her old friend if she had a kid.

There was a silence that filled the call afterwards, and Puffy began to worry. “Y-you… you’re keeping the kid, right? Y-you can’t just…” Words were caught in her throat. She wouldn’t believe it.

“Cara I-... I’m… I can’t take care of it… a-and I can’t go through with it-I-I just can’t-!” Her friend attempted to explain. Puffy was at a loss. She couldn’t just let her friend give up so easily on this unborn child. Her mind ran a mile a minute, and before she could even begin to regret what she said, she blurted out,

“I’ll take care of the kid.”

Puffy was met with a confused response from her friend. But she would not let this kid be abandoned before seeing life. 

“I will take the kid. Just… Please, please don’t kill them. I beg of you.” 

An uncomfortable silence passed for about ten minutes. Before her friend gave a response. “I… But… Um… Alright, okay… we--we can work this out. Let’s do it then. I’ll carry through with the pregnancy and you’ll take the kid? Raise them well and everything?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then it’s settled.”

Months later, the baby was born. A beautiful, healthy, baby boy. Puffy’s friend didn’t want to do much with the kid, so Puffy took the kid quickly. She quickly became attached. The kid had light blonde hair and a few freckles. He had bright green eyes that rarely opened since he was still a newborn baby, and her heart melted everytime she looked at him.

The months of preparation had been exhausting, but as she held the kid, she felt more happy than she’d ever felt. His name was Clay, but she decided to call him more by his middle name, Dream.

Puffy took Dream home that night and took good care of him. She made sure that he was fed and bathed him, but her favorite part was holding him close as he fell asleep in her arms. It felt so right. And she was so glad she took this kid into her life. 

_**Jschlatt** _

Schlatt was nervous. He was in the car, it was really late at night, and he was on the way to the hospital. It was his fault he was in this situation but he still couldn’t believe it happened. He fucked up, really bad. One night, Schlatt decided to mess around at a club, and he took a girl home. Little did he know that two weeks later he’d be receiving a call saying that the girl is pregnant.

Now, 9 months later, he was going to pick up the child. He had promised to take the kid in, so the mom didn’t have to have that responsibility. But it was really hard. He had nobody in his life who understood or that comforted him, and he had to raise a kid on his own. He wasn’t that successful, mind you. Schlatt was working two jobs, saving up so he could give the kid a good life.

He got a sudden text from the woman, and was told to pull up to the side of the hospital. So he sighed as he pulled up and turned to the side of the hospital. Once he arrived, he was highly confused. There was nothing nor anybody there, except a cardboard box. It took him a second but once he put two and two together, he panicked.

Schlatt jumped out of the car and ran towards the box. Just as he expected, inside the box was a newborn baby, wrapped in a light blanket with a pacifier in his mouth. The kid had goat hybrid ears like Schlatt, and on the side of the box, it said “Tubbo”. 

Schlatt quickly but carefully picked up the kid, and took him to the car, strapping him in the car seat he had. Once buckled though, the baby began to fuss and cry. Schlatt double checked that the seatbelts weren’t too tight and whispered and hushed the kid. He ran the back of his finger along Tubbo’s nose, and the tiny baby yawned. Eventually, he fell asleep.

A large sigh escaped Schlatt’s mouth as he hopped back into the drivers seat and took off. Finally he was alone with his thoughts again. Now, what his mom did was extremely illegal, but he wasn’t going to tell. Schlatt felt too much guilt for the woman to say anything. So he instead kept his anger internal for risking the baby’s life like that.

Tubbo didn’t make a peep the rest of the car ride, and Schlatt was fine with that. However, the moment Schlatt went to lay the kid down in his small crib, he woke up and began to fuss. He quickly picked the kid back up, rocking him back and forth. This calmed him down quickly, and he thought he was fine to set Tubbo back in the crib, but he was mistaken. Small fussing noises and frustrated gasps came from the kid as he cried again.

After hours of this, he finally took Tubbo downstairs and laid on the couch with the baby safely in his arms, and they both fell asleep together like that. Schlatt didn’t want to admit how much he loved it. Maybe he could tell Quackity about it?

_**Awesamdude** _

(About 4 years after Tubbo was born)

Sam’s day was pretty much like any other, except lately, he’d found himself constantly in thought. He’d seen and heard that many of his friends, old and new, were having kids. This made him wonder if he potentially wanted to have one of his own. 

Of course, Sam told himself he would never have kids, but something was changing. He wanted to look into foster care, potential adoption. He knew someone who could help him. So he pulled himself off the couch and went to grab his phone. Sam then quickly scrolled through his contacts and called Phil.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey, Phil! Um… you’re not busy at the moment, are you?” 

_ “Not really, I’ve got a couple hours, is everything alright mate?” _

“Yeah, yeah, I think so… I just… I’ve been having a dilemma. I can’t stop thinking about… y’know, having a kid. Like, I’ve been thinking a lot about foster care lately.” Sam was extremely nervous to talk about it, and he didn’t know why. An excited gasp came from the other line.

_ “Sam! That would be amazing! Of course, no pressure at all, but I’d be happy to give you a tour sometime? Meet some of the kids there?” _

Sam smiled widely, “yes! I would love that!”

_ “Then it’s settled, I am going into the center in a couple hours if you wanna come with me?” _

“Is that a bother?”

_ “No! We have visitors all the time! I can pick you up if you would like?” _

“That’d be great, I don’t have any plans so I’ll be ready to go whenever you get here.”

_ “Sounds good, see you soon Sam!” _

“Bye, Phil, thank you.”

Sam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding once he got off the phone. He was so excited. This could spell out a bright and new future for Sam, and he was ready. It felt like what he was doing was starting to fill up the missing space in his life. Like something wasn’t quite right, and this seemed to be the answer. 

Sam ran up the stairs and threw open his closet, knowing he couldn’t show up in a sweatpants and hoodie. He picked out a decent outfit, and went and brushed out his hair. Once he was all done, he plopped back down on the couch until Phil called.

It was about two hours, which is what he expected, but when Phil arrived, Sam quickly and excitedly got in the car. They drove down to the foster care center, and went through Phil’s routine for checking in. Once the boring stuff was out of the way (which Sam really didn’t mind), they went into the play area.

Dozens of kids darted around the room, some playing tag, others coloring, playing house or various other children’s games. Sam could immediately tell this was the area for the younger children. 

“Hey Sam, there’s one kid I specifically want you to meet. C’mere.” Phil beckoned. Sam was snapped out of his thoughts and quickly followed behind. They went into another play area connected to that one, but it seemed to be a playground. “Tommy! There’s someone I want you to meet!” Phil called out to the kid that Sam was going to meet.

A few seconds later, a smaller blond kid slid down the slide. He darted towards them, and Sam got a closer look. The kid was tall for his age, he was probably about four or five years old. He had a couple of his teeth missing and a bunch of bandages on his body. He was wearing a red t-shirt and some brown khaki shorts.

“Hello Phil!” Tommy yelled, the kid being very loud, “who’s this?!”

Sam bent down on one knee in front of Tommy and held out a fist. “My name is Sam, I assume you’re Tommy?” A wide smile spread across the kid’s face as he returned the fist bump. He nodded enthusiastically. “Cool! It’s nice to meet you Tommy!”

“Are you here to foster me??” Tommy quickly asked, seemingly excited.

Sam paused for a moment, almost sad that he wasn’t. “No… Sorry bud, I’m here to visit today, but I’ve been thinking about foster care.”

The kid didn’t seemed phased by the response, instead, he clapped his hands together. “You should foster me if you do! That’d be cool! And you’re a friend of Phil!”

Sam turned and looked at Phil, who gave him a genuine and encouraging smile in return. He turned his attention back to Tommy, and gave him a stern nod. “You will be the first on the list Tommy!” He held out a pinky, and the two of them swore on it.

Little did Sam know that weeks later, he would be taking Tommy home, and eventually adopting the kid. The two of them bonded quickly, and they were inseparable. Sam wouldn’t change it for the world, and his life felt complete by Tommy. Although he was a bit of a rascal, messy, and overall a big troublemaker, the two of them were family. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully this turned out good, not every chapter will be like this, as most of them will be focused around one character or all of the group getting together :D


End file.
